


Red [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart), Sarshi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dom/sub, Gabriel (Supernatural) is Loki, Gags, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sub!Gabriel, bloopers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarshi/pseuds/Sarshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m going to gag you,” he says, and smiles at the shiver that runs through Gabriel at the words. “Because I’m fed up with your language and your attitude. And then I’m going to take you over my knee and beat you until you’ve convinced me you’ve learned your lesson and can behave. Do you understand?”</p><p>[A multivoice recording of a fic by Sparxflame]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159802) by [sparxwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparxwrites/pseuds/sparxwrites). 



Cover by kalakirya.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3 with bloopers](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic14/Red%20wb.mp3) | **Size:** 8.3 MB | **Duration:** 9:01min
  * [MP3 without bloopers](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic14/Red.mp3) | **Size:** 7.9 MB | **Duration:** 8:37min

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Recorded in three takes over one afternoon, trying to pretend we weren't actually reading what we were reading when responsible adults happened to be around (not that we ourselves aren't responsible adults, but we're the kind of responsible adults who occasionally record explicit podfic)
> 
> The streaming option is for the version with bloopers.


End file.
